


The Ringmaster

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrk works at a costume store and Jack is one of his first customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ringmaster

Mark had gotten a job at the party store during the summer and it was actually pretty comfortable and chill.  His supervisor had just informed him that they needed to hire help for the Halloween season and Mark was dreading it to be honest.  Would it really be that busy?

On the very first of October, while the Halloween rush hadn’t fully sunk in but the store was coated in everything spooky and scary, he only had one customer who came in the entire day.  The guy nodded politely to Mark, who was organizing the witch hats and went straight to the back where they kept the racks upon racks of costumes. 

It had been about ten minutes before Mark finished the task at hand and wound his way to the back where the customer was browsing through the werewolf section.  

“May I help you with anything, sir?”

The customer jumped, startled and spun to face Mark.  Oh, no. He had adorable blue eyes and a crooked smile.  Help.

“I’m um, I’m just looking for something that won’t make me look stupid.” 

Oh, dear Jesus biscuits, that was an Irish accent.  “Well, why don’t you pick some of your favorites and you can try them on.  My name is Mark and I’ll help you in any way I can.”

“Um, thanks.” 

After picking out a few costumes, Jack headed to the changing station and Mark plopped down in the chair in front to give his opinion.  

Naturally, the first costume was that of a pirate, which was nice but the eyepatch covered his pretty blue eyes and that didn’t sit well with Mark at all, so he turned that one down.

The next one was a 1950s gangster and to be honest the tie around his neck and the suit made Mark think horribly inappropriate thoughts that were not suitable for the work environment but it looked damn good on him so he approved it. 

The next costume was that of a vampire, which was fine, but didn’t really sit well with the boss attitude that Jack seemed to exude.  

When Jack came out of the door next sporting a green suit, hat, and red beard, Mark thought he was going to die laughing. 

“TOP O’ THA MORNIN TO YA LADDIES!” Jack danced around in place and Mark was almost in tears. “FIDDLE DE TEE.  WHERE BE MY LUCKY CHARMS?”

Jack danced back into the dressing room and Mark had to force himself to calm down enough to wipe the tears from his face.

The last costume Jack swaggered out in was the ringmaster, which wasn’t bad, but Mark was going to have to put on a saint costume to purge himself of the sin. 

The boots and the coat and the _fucking whip_ was giving Mark heart palpitations. 

Nonetheless, he relayed to Jack that this one fit him the best and looked the best on him. 

“You’ll give people heart attacks in that.” Mark said as he was ringing Jack up.

“You think so?”

Mark didn’t even look up or at Jack as he handed him his receipt to sign. “Fucking Absolutely.”

“Maybe we should start our own circus.” 

Mark nearly dropped everything in his hand when he heard that.  

Jack grabbed his costume and slid the signed receipt across the counter, winking at Mark as he began to walk off. 

Mark, blushing like mad, flipped the receipt over to see a phone number scrawled across the back. 


End file.
